I Love You
by ImagineAsian
Summary: REPOST! One shot - "I love you" were the words he couldn't say, then when he actually had the chance to say it, she's gone. Ranglia


**This was actually my first story I posted on this site for my other account. Reminder, I'm Hello Nessa, but I had to make a new account, so of course I didn't plagerize this story from Hello Nessa, because I am her xD**

**Anyways, I changed a lot of things in this story and it became a lot shorter. Please feel free to leave me a review and give me contructive cristisms if you would like. I'd really appreciate it! :D Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken nor it's characters.**

* * *

A fiery redhead Asian could be seen sitting on the edge of a hospital rooftop. Looking down below from the 18th floor, he could see everything that's happening beneath him. From cars moving to people walking. They all pretty much looked like ants from his perspective. _Should I jump off?_ He kept asking himself over and over for hours. Luckily, he was alone on the rooftop and no one could see him. If people were to see him there, it would cause a big commotion and people would be trying to get him away from the edge thinking he would commit suicide. Not only that, he would probably get tons of care and support considering how he looks like a mess. Big red puffy eyes from all the crying, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, nappy brittle hair, and he's really thin from not eating for days.

The reason why he was like this was because he lost the love of his life and he didn't even have the chance to say those three words to her. She meant the world to him and now she's gone. All he could think of was her; the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she laughed, and even the way she looked when she was infuriated with him. He knew his condition at the moment, but he couldn't help but think of her. He regret not saying anything while she was at her last breath. He loved her so much. Now thinking of the past, tears starts to form from his eyes trickling down his precious cheeks.

**[Flashback]**

A couple could be seen interlocking hands as they were strolling along a busy street. One of which is a brunette whose free hand is just freely wandering around in the air as they were walking. The other person was of course the redhead who actually was carrying a grocery bag with his other hand.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? I've never seen you cook before." The brunette asked.

"For the nth time Jules, no I don't need your help! I'm Korean cooking is in our bloods. Most Asians know how to cook unlike Americans who dine out at fast-food restaurants for the majority of their life." The other one replied.

Julia chuckled. "Now, now Hwoarang, be nice. Just hopefully I don't end up at the hospital." She chuckled again, ever so loudly.

Hearing her response Hwoarang gave her an unpleasant look. "Haha, very funny Jules."

"Aw! I'm sorry hon. I'm just joking around. I'm sure your cooking would be fabulous. I'm really happy that you want to make a romantic dinner for us," Julia replied with a warm smile while squeezing Hwoarang's hand reassuring him that she was joking about the comment earlier. Hwoarang squeezed her hand back returning it with a warm smile as well.

It caught Julia off guard when she found out that Hwoarang wanted to cook a romantic dinner for the both of them. Hwoarang didn't have the "right look" to be a chef or cook in her opinion.

Looking back at Julia, Hwoarang formed a smirk on his face. He knew Julia was puzzled by his sudden behavior.

The reason why Hwoarang actually wanted to cook a romantic dinner for the two of them was because he wanted to spend more quality time with her and he also wanted to say the three words to her. Hwoarang and Julia have been dating for a year and half and those three words have never been uttered or discussed. He knows for sure he loves Julia and he wants her to know it. Back in Korea he was the leader of a gang, and when it came to dating girls, it wouldn't even last more than a week. He was known as the "womanizer", "the lady's man", the "never saying I love you" guy. But all that was going to change.

While thinking that Hwoarang accidentally dropped his keys so he went back to pick it up. While bending down to pick it up, a car with a drunk driver driving was heading towards him. Hwoarang immediately became shocked, he couldn't even move. As the car came nearer, Hwoarang still wouldn't budge, all that was left was for him to do was to close his eyes. Then, a crash could be heard …

When Hwoarang opened his eyes, he notices that he's on the floor with a couple of scratches. He found it strange that he didn't really feel any pain. Then all of a sudden, he hears a crowd of people screaming from the opposite direction. Hwoarang immediately got up to where the crowd was. As Hwoarang pushed and made his way through the crowd, the image in front of him made him shocked.

There on the ground, was an unconscious Julia bleeding to death. Hwoarang was so shocked that he ran over to her side and held her in his arms. Tears were coming out of his eyes and landing on Julia's face.

"Hwoarang, I … I … love …. y-you," was what she said as tears were coming out of her eyes too, while doing so, she took her hands and placed it on Hwoarang's tender cheek.

Hwoarang was shocked when he heard that and he could see Julia's eye fluttering.

"Julia, don't leave me!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "I can't live without you, how can you be so stupid to push me out of the way like that!"

She gave him a light smile after hearing his response. "Because I love you," and with that Julia's head tilted back and slowly her hand that touched Hwoarang's cheek dropped.

"No, Julia don't leave me!" Hwoarang cried. "Somebody help, call the ambulance!"

A couple minutes later, ambulances came by and so did police cars. Hwoarang painfully watched as they cared for her and took her away.

**[Back on the hospital roof; the present, Flashback over]**

While thinking of that incident, more tears starts to come out of his eyes. Sobbing quietly another painful flashback hit Hwoarang's head.

**[Flashback]**

Hwoarang is waiting patiently in the waiting room looking at the clock. It has been 5 hours and still no word from the doctors. He was feeling more and more worried as each second passed by.

"Doctor, how is she?" Hwoarang asked impatiently. From the look of the doctor's face Hwoarang could tell it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry sir but…. Miss Chang only has a short amount of time left… I suggest you go in and visit her for the last time," the doctor replied sadly.

"No, this can't be true!" Hwoarang said. Then he grabbed the doctor by the collar. "Tell me this isn't true. Are you sure you can't cure her?!"

"I'm so sorry sir, but we tried the best we could," The doctor explained. Hwoarang slowly released the doctor's collar and with that, the doctor walked away sadly leaving a depressed Hwoarang standing in shock with tears in his eyes. The next thing Hwoarang wanted to do was to go see Julia but then he couldn't face her since he couldn't see her beautiful face ever again and how could he face her? She saved his life and he couldn't repay her back. But Hwoarang took the courage to see her because it would be the last time he would ever see her again. He slowly walked into Julia's room and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Hwoarang said, while tears were forming. "Please don't leave me."

Julia smiled weakly because she's trying to hold in the tears. Then she placed her hands on Hwoarang's cheek. He responded by holding her hands that were on his cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you," Julia said. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you, just don't forget about me ok?"

"No, this isn't a goodbye." Hwoarang started off saying.

"Yes it is," Julia said. Now tears were running down her cheeks.

"No it's not, we can find a cure Julia!" Hwoarang cried. "Just don't leave me!"

Julia was sort of amazed because the gang leader Hwoarang known as the "Blood Talon" would never ever cry, but now looking at him, there he is crying for the first time and he's crying because of her.

"Hwoarang you know it's impossible to find a cure." Julia said. "I love you."

Hwoarang was shocked to hear her say it again. He then knew that he should be saying that too.

"I…I", Hwoarang just couldn't say it. The words just wouldn't come out from all the crying he did.

Next thing he knew, Julia's head tilted, her eyes closed, and her hands dropped. She had left him.

"Julia!" Hwoarang yelled. "Julia don't leave me! I love you!" Hwoarang said. There, he finally said it, but the worst part was she's dead and she couldn't even hear it.

Many doctors and nurses arrive to see what the commotion was about and knew that Julia was gone. Many of them were teary. Then one of the doctors took Julia's blanket and placed it over her face.

"C'mon sir, move aside please," the doctor said sadly. Hwoarang couldn't take it anymore

**[Flashback over; Present Time]**

He started drinking everyday; picking fights with people, and was always depressed. Weeks and weeks have gone by and he couldn't take the stress anymore, so he decided to just hang out on the hospital rooftop.

More tears starts coming out of his eyes. Hwoarang thought long and hard and he made a decision. He got up and stood on the edge of the roof closing his eyes and jumped off. His decision was to die with Julia because he thought that without her, he couldn't live anymore. But before he jumped off, he said three last words "I love you."

* * *

***Sniffs* **

**--ImagineAsian.**


End file.
